Vibrators applying a vibrational motion to the skin are known to soothe the treated region and to stimulate blood circulation, which facilitates removal of edema and products of inflammation to alleviate pain and promote healing. A variety of medications have also been applied to the skin over pained or injured regions to proomote healing. Medicated regions of the skin have also been mechanically vibrated, to combine the beneficial effects of the medication and the vibration.
To simplify and improve the delivery of both medication and vibration, I have devised a way that a medication dispenser can be combined with a vibrator so as to deliver a medication to a skin region that is being vibrated. My way of doing this conveniently and effectively mounts a medication-containing dispenser on a vibrator so that the medication dispenser itself vibrates against the skin to both dispense the medication and also enhances its penetration into the skin. My vibrator can be hand held or strapped onto the user's body to apply medication and vibration to a skin region, and my system combines several features making vibrational medication delivery convenient, quick, and comfortable. Because of its simplicity and ease of use, my system can be used at home for daily treatments of ailments such as tennis elbow or muscle pains and spasms, for example.